Por una cabeza
by lovetamaki1
Summary: Sasuke quedó fascinado al ver cantar a esa mujer de exótico cabello sobre el escenario de aquel cabaret. Él siempre conseguía lo que quería, y la deseaba a ella... —¿Tu beso tiene un precio?—preguntó él..—Sí, porque cuando te bese tocarás el cielo.—respondió ella.—Un tango, baila conmigo un tango y después te besaré.


**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Historia inspirada en la canción "Te desean" de Luis Miguel.**

 **Advertencias:** AU, Contiene OoC y frases de la cancion.

 **Nota:** Los diálogos en letra normal indican que la conversación es en español, los diálogos en cursiva son en japonés.

* * *

 **POR UNA CABEZA**

 **.**

 **.**

Tres hombres caminaban por la acera de una lujosa colonia ubicada en el sector sur de la gran ciudad de México. Era de noche, más de las nueve, pero la calle estaba suficientemente iluminada por las lámparas colocadas de lado y lado, y sobre todo, por los grandes anuncios luminosos de los negocios.

Restaurantes, cafeterías, tiendas de artesanías, cantinas y hoteles es lo que podían observar a su alrededor.

La calle ya estaba ocupada en su totalidad por elegantes carros, por ello tuvieron que estacionar el suyo a dos cuadras.

Tres mujeres con vestidos de noche se bajaron de un taxi a su costado, y con descaro los voltearon a ver. En especial a dos de ellos, pues no todos los días tenían la oportunidad de ver a dos guapos y jóvenes japoneses.

—Espero que en verdad valga la pena venir. —comentó con fastidio un chico alto, de piel pálida, y ojos y cabellos oscuros. Las chicas habían pasado junto a él rozándole el hombro a propósito.—odio los sombreros. —musitó con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su elegante saco. Y también a las mujeres que lo asediaban.

—Y yo odio los trajes. —añadió un chico rubio, de ojos azules y extrañas marcas en las mejillas. Su estilo era vestir informal.

Un chico moreno claro, de cabello negro corto y ojos cafés comenzó a reír.

—Sasuke, Naruto, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán de venir. —mencionó mientras seguían caminando hacia su destino, un negocio al final de la calle.

Los tres llevaban trajes y sombreros elegantes, los dos primeros utilizaban un pañuelo rojo y el último una rosa como complemento.

—Jesús, no entiendo tu fanatismo por ese club nocturno. —comentó Naruto. Y menos el tener que vestirse tan formal.

Jesús, el chico mexicano, llevaba más de dos meses insistiéndoles en que lo acompañaran, pero ellos declinaban la oferta por no encontrarla interesante.

—Es que no es cualquier club nocturno. —replicó deteniéndose frente al gran edificio. —Es el cabaret La Fiesta. —exclamó con una sonrisa extendiendo sus brazos para señalar el lugar frente a ellos. Un edificio alto y de forma rectangular, que tenía la puerta de entrada en una esquina. Esta era de cristal y de doble tamaño. En el techo sobresalía un letrero luminoso con el nombre del Cabaret. Las paredes eran de un color verde jade y en ellas estaban dibujadas la silueta de una chica en vestido de noche frente a un micrófono y a sus lados las sombras de dos hombres bailando con sombrero y tirantes.

—¿Un cabaret? —cuestionó Sasuke molesto. ¿Lo había interrumpido de su trabajo para ir a un lugar donde se desnudaban mujeres?

—No confundan cabaret con table dance. —comentó Jesús adivinando sus pensamientos. —Este lugar fue concebido para recrear los espectáculos y el ambiente de la Ciudad de México en décadas pasadas. Por eso un requisito para entrar es vestirse formal, como en aquel tiempo.

Sasuke suspiró. Si él no fuera su amigo y no le debiera la vida que había hecho en México se hubiera largado del lugar. Él y Naruto habían llegado hace varios años, sin dinero, sin casa, sin conocer a nadie y sin hablar español. Habían querido cruzar a los Estados Unidos con el deseo de tener una mejor vida, pero no pudieron hacerlo y se quedaron en México.

Vagaron por un tiempo hasta que lo encontraron. Jesús tampoco era de clase alta pero él los acogió en su casa y en su familia, y con esfuerzo lograron emprender un negocio que seguía siendo bastante exitoso.

—Y la atracción principal también es china, como ustedes. —agregó Jesús mientras entraban al lujoso Cabaret después de haber pagado un boleto en la entrada.

Y aunque llevaba varios años haciendo esa broma, Sasuke y Naruto se seguían enfureciendo.

—No somos chinos, somos japoneses. —contestó Naruto.

Jesús se alzó de hombros.

—La ley universal dicta que todos los asiáticos son chinos. —sonrió.

—Y la misma ley universal dicta que todos los mexicanos usan zarape, sombreros puntiagudos y son bigotones. —contraatacó Sasuke. —tu empezaste. —agregó cuando el chico moreno lo vio con disgusto.

El lugar estaba decorado con arañas de cristal que colgaban del techo y emitían luz suave, las mesas cuadradas estaban situadas de tal forma que dejaban una pista en medio. Los manteles eran de color beige y sobre las mesas había un quinqué adornado con rosas. Las sillas estaban acolchadas y la música era tocada en vivo por una orquesta colocada en el costado izquierdo sobre un escenario de unos diez centímetros de altura, adornado todo el rededor con una guía de luces blancas.

Sasuke, Naruto y Jesús tomaron asiento en una mesa de enfrente por insistencia del chico mexicano. Los dos primeros tuvieron que admitir que el lugar era agradable.

El espectáculo estuvo entretenido, primero pasó un grupo a bailar danzón, luego tres rumberas con trajes vistosos bailaron mambo y cha cha cha. Era la primera vez que Sasuke y Naruto veían algo así por lo que lo disfrutaron. Después pasaron dos hombres a cantar boleros.

Y durante todo el tiempo, los meseros con pantalones y chalecos negros los atendieron muy bien. Las bebidas eran finas e importadas y los platillos eran tanto nacionales como extranjeros.

Pasada de la medianoche el anfitrión anunció que en unos minutos saldría la artista principal y varias personas aplaudieron, en su mayoría hombres.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó emocionado Jesús. —vengo todos los días a ver a mi Cerezo Mexicano.

—¿Cerezo Mexicano? —preguntó intrigado Sasuke.

—Sí, ella es la cantante del lugar. Como les dije es japonesa también. —explicó el chico.

—¿Y es muy guapa? —preguntó Naruto, pues no pasó por alto la reacción del público.

—Sí, pero ella…—Jesús no alcanzó a terminar su frase porque las luces se apagaron.

Un minuto después el anfitrión anunció a la estrella principal y un reflector alumbró el centro de la pista.

Ahí parada se encontraba una muchacha de tez clara, ojos jade y cabello rosa corto, recogido en un moño en la nuca y con algunos bucles en la parte de enfrente.

Usaba un vestido de tela ligera en color negro, hasta las rodillas, de un solo hombro ancho, pegado en el torso pero suelto en la falda. Con zapatillas y accesorios en plata. Ella sujetaba un micrófono antiguo.

Sasuke no le pudo quitar la vista de encima. Ella irradiaba sensualidad y elegancia. Las lámparas del salón encendieron a media luz y el reflector se apagó.

Los acordes de la canción se escucharon, era un tango. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y la chica comenzó a cantar.

—En esta noche de frío, de duro cierzo invernal, llegan hasta el cuarto mío las quejas del arrabal. —Ella se deslizó con suavidad hacia la izquierda. —Arráncame la vida con el último beso de amor, arráncala, toma mi corazón. Arráncame la vida y si acaso te hiere un dolor, ha de ser de no verme porque tus ojos me los llevo yo.*

La chica llamada Cerezo Mexicano interpretaba la canción con pasión. Hacía elegantes movimientos con la mano o cerraba los ojos, lo que sintiera en ese momento.

Emanaba seguridad y se desplazaba de un lado a otro mientras estaba solamente la música. Les dirigía miradas al público, pero estás eran altivas.

Sin embargo ella acaparaba la atención de los presentes, de las mujeres por su voz y presencia, de los hombres por su belleza y porque emanaba un aura de misterio, de algo inalcanzable.

En un momento la mirada jade se encontró con los ojos ónix de Sasuke. Él la miró profundamente, esperando una reacción de su parte, pero ella lo miró desdeñosamente y cerró los ojos para seguir interpretando la canción.

Sasuke había conocido muchas mujeres hermosas, pero ninguna había despertado ese interés y deseo que ella despertaba en él. Sus ojos ejercían un magnetismo inexplicable, no podía dejar de verlos, ni a sus labios rosados y carnosos.

Sakura sacó el micrófono del pedestal y caminó lenta y sensualmente hasta Sasuke, en medio de la sorpresa de los demás, pues ella jamás se había acercado al público.

—La canción que pedías te la vengo a cantar. La llevaba en el alma, la llevaba escondida y te la voy a brindar. —interpretó frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos, él sintió fuego recorrer sus venas. —Arráncame la vida con el último beso de amor, arráncala, toma mi corazón. — Ella extendió una mano y acarició la mejilla del chico, pero cuando él quiso tocarla, ella se retiró con una sonrisa triunfante, regresando al centro de la pista para terminar su canción.

Ella estaba jugando con él. Pero él era Sasuke Uchiha, y le enseñaría que quien juega con fuego siempre resulta quemado.

Los aplausos estallaron de nuevo, junto con uno que otro chiflido.

—¡Canta besos brujos¡ —gritó una mujer mayor sentada en la mesa junto a Sasuke.

—¡Canta lágrimas de sangre! —gritó un hombre desde la parte de atrás.

—Para complacerlos a todos. —habló la chica. —interpretaré la que yo quiera. —sonrió. Y el público en lugar de molestarse, rio y le aplaudió.

La orquesta interpretó una vez más un tango. Un hombre de pantalones y camisa negra entró al escenario y caminó hacia la muchacha de ojos jade, la sujetó de la cintura y con la otra mano tomo su mano a la altura del hombro, ella colocó su mano libre sobre su hombro. Las miradas estaban fijas en los ojos del otro.

Al compás de la canción dieron una vuelta y luego retrocedieron dos pasos, deteniéndose. Ella hizo elegantes movimientos hacia atrás con la pierna derecha y luego aquella danza sensual empezó.

En un momento el bailarín acarició la pierna de la chica y Sasuke lo odió por eso. Él quería ser quien acariciara aquella blanca y tersa piel. Él quería ser el que tuviera ese pequeño y frágil cuerpo pegado al suyo.

Luego de un poco más de un minuto la chica se separó del bailarín y se plató frente al micrófono.

—Hoy que la lluvia entristeciendo está la noche, y las nubes en derroche tristemente veo pasar. Viene a mi mente el que lejos de mi lado, el cruel destino ha posado sólo por verme llorar.**

Sasuke seguía contemplándola fascinado. Su voz era melodiosa y sus facciones delicadas y delineadas.

—Pero estoy lejos de ti sin saber cómo estarás, si estarás pensando en mi o no me recordarás. —Mientras cantaba la mirada jade se cruzó de nuevo con la suya. Él le sonrió como casi no solía hacerlo, pero que cuando lo hacía las mujeres suspiraban y caían rendidas a sus pies.

Ella lo miró intensamente, pero no sonrió, no demostró ninguna emoción por o hacia él. Su rostro inflexible y altivo lo descolocaron.

La canción terminó y ella se despidió del público. El cabaret volvió a iluminarse y el mundo que lo rodeaba volvió a aparecer.

— _Teme_ parece ser que esa chica te cautivó. —mencionó Naruto llamando su atención. Él sonreía divertido por las reacciones que su amigo había tenido para con esa chica. También porque por primera vez una mujer no rogaba por su atención.

—Y no sabes cuánto. —externó él, sorprendiendo a sus acompañantes por su sinceridad. —voy a conquistarla. —declaró.

—¡Wey!, no seas culero. —expresó Jesús por el interés de Sasuke en la cantante. —¡Yo la vi primero! —desde que la vio por primera vez quedó encantado con la muchacha y por eso asistía todos los días al cabaret.

—Tú tuviste la culpa por traerme aquí. —se excusó el Uchiha. —Además es la primera vez que alguien me interesa de esa forma, por eso no puedo dejarlo pasar.

—Sobres, no hay problema. —mencionó Jesús más tranquilo comprendiendo a Sasuke. —Para que veas que soy buen amigo, te voy a hacer el paro.

Sasuke y Naruto movieron la cabeza negativamente y resignados. Habían intentado corregir el vocabulario del chico, pero cuando se emocionaba volvía a utilizar aquellas palabras raras.

.

.

.

Sasuke caminaba hacia los camerinos con un pequeño ramo de unas flores blancas, que no se acordaba como se llamaban, pero que desprendían un olor agradable. Se las había comprado a una muchacha que las ofrecía dentro del cabaret.

Jesús lo había sorprendido cuando le dijo que ya había hablado con el dueño del lugar y este lo dejaría entrar al camerino del "Cerezo Mexicano", claro que a cambio de una buena suma de dinero.

En el pasillo se encontró con un hombre que venía en dirección contraria y traía una cajita cuadrada en las manos.

—No lo intentes, sólo perderás el tiempo. —le susurró sin detenerse.

Sasuke hizo caso omiso a su consejo y llegó al final del pasillo, la puerta, que tenía una estrella dorada con el nombre de la artista, estaba abierta.

Ella se encontraba sentada frente al tocador quitándose los aretes largos.

— _Hola_. —saludó él. Si los dos eran japoneses no le veía el caso a hablar español, además era una forma de evitar que algún curioso escuchara su plática. Ella levantó la vista, lo vio a través del espejo.

Sus ojos verdes eran cristalinos y en esa ocasión no mostraban frialdad, sino interés. El pulso de Sasuke se aceleró y se reprendió por dejar que ella lo inquietara de esa forma.

— _¿Qué se te ofrece?_ —preguntó ella volviendo a su actitud desinteresada.

— _Te traje unas flores._ —Respondió él.

¡Que idiota! Frente a ella su mente se ponía en blanco y no sabía que decir o hacer.

La chica se giró en el asiento y luego cruzó las piernas.

— _Ponlas donde quieras._ —dijo haciendo un ademán con las manos señalando la habitación.

Entonces Sasuke observó alrededor y se sintió aún más tonto. Había casi una docena de arreglos florales colocados en el piso, sobre unos sillones y en el tocador. Su pequeño ramo era opacado y por mucho.

— _Los hombres me regalan flores todas las noches._ —mencionó ella. — _¿Por qué crees que esas harán la diferencia?_

— _Porque soy yo quien te las está regalando_. —respondió él recuperando el orgullo Uchiha mientras entraba en el camerino.

La chica reprimió una sonrisa y se puso de pie. Él dejó las flores sobre un mueble cercano.

— _¿Y tú eres…?_

— _Sasuke Uchiha._ —se presentó.— _¿Y cómo te llamas?_ _No creo que_ Cerezo Mexicano _sea tu nombre._ —en sus ojos se reflejó la burla por aquel nombre artístico.

Ella hizo una mueca de desagrado.

— _Lo inventó el dueño del lugar_. —respondió haciendo unas comillas con los dedos en la palabra inventó. — _al menos no me puso_ Cerezo Asesino. —hizo un gesto de resignación y ambos rieron.

La risa de ella era sincera y cálida. Él volvió a quedar desarmado ante sus encantos. Sasuke tenía una presencia apabullante, era un hombre guapo, masculino, fuerte, de mirada intensa y desprendía sensualidad por cada poro de su piel.

Pero ninguna de esas cualidades parecía funcionar en ella.

— _Soy Sakura Haruno._ —respondió ella por fin, y él entendió el sobrenombre.

— _Sakura._ —repitió él y por un momento creyó ver un brillo diferente en los ojos jade, pero quizá estaba alucinando.

— _Sí solo has venido a dejarme las flores ya te puedes retirar._ —indicó la chica de cabello rosa.

— _No me gustan los rodeos, así que seré franco._ —comentó Sasuke. — _me interesas._

— _¿Y?_

¿Cómo qué "y"? él estaba preparado para varias respuestas, como que ella también estuviera interesada en él, por ejemplo. Pero nunca nadie lo había tratado con esa indiferencia.

— _Que te enamorarás de mí_. —declaró con una sonrisa cautivadora. Ella le regaló una sonrisa y los ojos jade brillaron con diversión.

— _Tiene altas expectativas señor Uchiha._ —respondió ella en tono amable. — _pero no creo que se cumplan._ —comentó dando un paso más hacia él.

Ella estaba jugando con él otra vez, pero él también podía jugar.

— _Siempre consigo lo que quiero_. —mencionó Sasuke dando un paso hacia adelante eliminando la distancia entre ellos. — _Y quiero besarte._ —reveló al momento que la sujetaba de la cintura para pegarlo a él.

Y Sasuke fue consciente de que su cuerpo esbelto y su mirada intensa le revolucionaban por dentro y despertaban en él sentimientos tan fuertes que provocaron una inquietud difícil de controlar.

Se preguntó si ella sentía lo mismo, si también lo deseaba como él a ella. Pero no pudo leer nada en aquellos ojos verdes.

Se fijó en aquellos labios entreabiertos, eran una tentadora invitación a besarla.

Él se inclinó hacia ella dispuesto a robarle un beso, pero Sakura se apartó de inmediato.

— _No tan rápido señor Uchiha._ —dijo ella con una sonrisa provocativa. —mi beso tiene un precio.

¿Joyas, dinero, diamantes, autos? Lo que sea le daría con tal de besarla, aunque eso le decepcionaría después. Porque sería como las otras mujeres, interesadas en su dinero.

— _¿Tu beso tiene un precio?_ —preguntó intrigado. Ella asintió. — _¿por qué?_ —quiso saber.

— _Porque cuando te bese tocarás el cielo._ —respondió con su melodiosa voz.

Y con aquella promesa a él ya no le quedó duda de que estaba dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio.

— _Un tango._ —señaló ella. Él parpadeó confuso. — _Baila conmigo un tango la próxima semana y después te besaré._

.

.

.

Después de esa noche Sasuke volvió al Cabaret todos los días. Sakura en realidad lo había hechizado desde el primer momento que la vio.

Él la contemplaba con adoración mientras ella llenaba el escenario con su presencia. Y sus ojos verdes, aroma a flores y sonrisa seductora le despertaban una pasión incontrolable.

Y sus miradas siempre se encontraban, y ella reía orgullosa, por saber lo que despertaba en el hombre de cabello negro. Y con malicia llegaba hasta él, le acariciaba el rostro y luego se alejaba, sin que Sasuke pudiera tocarla.

Él miraba con enfado como varios hombres miraban a Sakura, como él, con deseo en la mirada. Ellos quisieran profanar su cuerpo con sus manos, rozar esos labios suaves, invadir su cuerpo como invade el sol la tierra. Él lo sabía, pero Sakura era mucho para ellos.

Sólo alguien estaba a su altura, sólo uno tendría la oportunidad de arrancarle suspiros, de descubrir los secretos de su piel. Y ese alguien era él mismo.

.

.

.

Los días trascurrieron rápido y llegó el día en que Sasuke bailaría con Sakura. Estaba nervioso, lo admitía. Él no bailaba, pero por ella tomó clases toda la semana. También estaba enfadado. Naruto y Jesús no dejaron de molestarlo con aquello.

En ese momento estaban riéndose de él sentados alrededor de la mesa, con un celular en mano para grabar el momento en que él se equivocara e hiciera el ridículo.

¡Ilusos! Él nunca se equivocaba.

Mientras que los espectadores disfrutaban de los espectáculos que ofrecía el cabaret, Sasuke Uchiha sólo podía pensar en el momento en que por fin pudiera tener a Sakura entre sus brazos.

A medianoche el nombre del Cerezo Mexicano fue anunciado y ovacionado.

Al igual que todos los días se veía hermosa y destilaba elegancia. Usaba un vestido beige de tirantes terminado en pico y adornado con algunos brillos.

Interpretó dos canciones y luego anunció complacida que les ofrecería un baile.

Sasuke se paró del asiento con el corazón acelerado, después de todo bailaría frente a varias personas. Pero caminó hacia la pista con paso decidido. Se situó frente a Sakura y se vieron a los ojos.

Y el ambiente cambió. Se podía sentir una tensión entre ellos. Se podía percibir la pasión que desbordaban.

— _Esta noche serás mía_. —le advirtió él con una sonrisa arrogante. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y giraron para quedar de espaldas.

Los violines de la orquesta se escucharon.

Ellos avanzaron dos pasos y Sakura hizo un elegante movimiento con la pierna derecha, después giraron y avanzaron para encontrarse. Las miradas fijas en el otro.

.

.

" _Por una cabeza de un noble potrillo que justo en la raya afloja al llegar_

 _Y que al regresar parece decir: no olvides hermano vos sabes no hay que jugar.***"_

 _._

 _._

Sasuke la tomó de la cintura con fuerza, pero sin lastimarla, ella paso su brazo por su hombro. Y cuando él tomó su mano, le trasmitió toda la pasión que tenía contenida.

Empezaron la caminata tanguera hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás. Sasuke era quien llevaba el ritmo. Nadie podría deducir que ellos no habían bailado juntos.

Él se detuvo y Sakura se deslizó hacia abajo flexionando la pierna izquierda y estirando la derecha. Sasuke la levantó con suavidad y volvieron a formar el abrazo.

.

.

" _Por una cabeza metejón de un día, de que aquella coqueta y risueña mujer_

 _Que al jurar sonriendo el amor que está mintiendo, quema en una hoguera todo mi querer.***"_

 _._

 _._

Volvieron a danzar sin despegar la vista uno del otro. Él podía sentir su aroma inundar su cuerpo, y también su aliento caliente y suave. Se contuvo para no interrumpir el baile y besarla ahí mismo.

Sasuke hizo girar a Sakura para que su espalda quedara pegada a su pecho y se detuvieron, ella hizo un par de movimientos con sus piernas y de nuevo giró hacia él.

Sakura le sonrió por un momento. Ella era tan bella, tan seductora e intrigante. Sakura pudo ver una promesa en los ojos del hombre que derrochaba sensualidad: "Mía, hoy serás mía por fin".

Sólo veía en aquellos ojos negros como, donde o cuando la haría suya.

Y cuando Sasuke sintió la caricia del pie de Sakura en su pierna, supo que ya no podría estar sin ella.

Cuando el baile terminó el público aplaudió de pie. Ambos corazones latían acelerados, nadie supo si por el baile o por el calor y pasión que su acompañante generaba.

.

.

.

Sasuke entró al camerino cuando el espectáculo terminó. Ese día no se encontró a ningún hombre en el pasillo. Ya les había quedado claro que Sakura no sería de ellos.

Esta vez se aseguró de cerrar la puerta con llave. Sakura lo miró desde el taburete frente al tocador, pero no dijo nada.

—He venido por mi recompensa. —reveló Sasuke esperando no haber sonado tan desesperado como estaba.

Ella volvió a sonreír triunfante, y Sasuke se maldijo por dejarle ver que estaba a sus pies.

Ella caminó lentamente hasta él, pasó sus manos detrás de su cuello. Sasuke la sujetó de la cintura con las dos manos.

Sakura acercó sus labios hacia su boca, pero inesperadamente cambiaron de dirección y lo besó cerca de los labios.

Rio ante la mirada confusa, decepcionada y molesta de Sasuke.

—Nunca dije que el beso sería en la boca. —mencionó divertida. Intentó apartarse de él pero la sujetó con fuerza. No podía moverse y tampoco quería hacerlo.

Estar entre sus brazos se sentía demasiado bien.

—No juegues conmigo. —demandó él.

—No juego contigo, cuando lo haga créeme que no querrás que pare. —dijo con aire sensual.

A él se le oscurecieron los ojos por el deseo. Llevó una mano detrás de su nuca y se inclinó para besarla. Fue un beso apasionado.

Sakura quedó cautivada y deseó que no terminara ese momento.

Se separaron cuando lo creyeron conveniente, pero era solo el principio. Sasuke ya no la dejaría ir.

Volvieron a fundirse en otro beso.

.

.

.

Sakura salió del camerino de la mano de Sasuke, causando sorpresa en los trabajadores que aún seguían ahí.

Un par de clientes seguían en el cabaret, pues querían hablar con ella, pero al verla de su mano ya no se acercaron.

Ellos la veían con deseo, como él la veía antes de que suya fuera. Y si supieran que era mucho más que fuego, más la desearían.

Sakura era una mujer cálida, tierna y llena de amor.

Pero solamente él había tenido el privilegio de descubrirlo. Y aunque la siguieran deseando, ahora sabrían que era un sueño poseerla, porque ella era suya y él era suyo, porque se amaban.

* * *

*Letra de **arráncame la vida,** tango mexicano escrito por Agustín Larae interpretada por Libertad Lamarque.

**Tango **Lejos de ti** interpretado por Raúl Garcés.

*** Letra de **Por una Cabeza** interpretada por Carlos Gardel.

—Las flores que llevaba Sasuke eran gardenias.

Al principio tenía la intención de ambientar el fic en los años sesentas u ochentas y hacer a Sakura una vedette, pero como no cuento con el tiempo necesario para investigar cosas de la época como costumbres, vestimenta, carros, etc., decidí solamente plantear la situación en un cabaret.

El nombre de la historia se debe al tango que bailaron Sasuke y Sakura: "Por una cabeza".

* * *

 **Ojalá les haya gustado el one shot y puedan dejar un comentario.**

 **Los invito a leer alguna otra de mis historias SasuSaku cuando tengan tiempo, en especial "Adiós a la primavera".**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
